


Changes

by Slaskia



Series: Wreckers and Sirens [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Evil Plans, Gen, Plans, Plans For The Future, Problems, this is hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Stormburst returns to the main camp to discover that things had not gone has he had hoped while he was away....





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the end of 'Prisoner' ( after Chap 8, as the Epilogue happens before that chap).

A tall silver and yellow bot strode with purpose toward the large camp up ahead, humming softly to himself.  Beside him, but slightly behind, a single scout walked with him.  He had left with two, but he had ordered the other one to observe the rival camp they had visited until he was relieved. 

Stormburst’s humming stopped briefly as he snarled.  Recalling _why_ he had to make this trip in the first place…. 

~~ 

_“You failed!?” he screeched, smacking the chaser in the face.  He had sent three chasers after Wheeljack with orders to bring him back alive.  His chasers, trained to bring back those that try to escape their tribe, coming back empty handed?  Unheard of!_

_“Overseer…please understand!” the bot cowered before him.  “The Wre’gers interfered…“_

_He narrowed his optics.  “How many?”_

_“T-two, Overseer…one looking like he could snap us in half with no effort and other armed with duel sabers.”_

_“Jus’ two?”  Stormburst growled.  “There were three of you!”_

_“But initiate still had fight in him,” the chaser countered.  “He would hav-“  His sentence was cut short when Stormburst grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall._

_“Cowards!” he spat.  “Cowards all of you!  That bot would have been half-dead from starvation by then!  You would have been able to handle two interlopers!  I trained you better than this!  You’re all embarrassments!”_

~~ 

Overseers typically don’t leave the camp save for emergencies or high priority tasks.  Stormburst had considered this both.  He needed to both confirm Wheeljack’s status, ‘inform’ him how much of mistake it was to leave, and scope out the Wrecker’s camp.  While there was no chance he could retrieve Wheeljack himself, as he wasn’t foolish enough to attempt to take on a whole camp to do so on his own, he was quite satisfied at the results of his mission. 

“Overseer Stormburst,” a defender greeted with a bow of his head as they entered the camp.  “Chief Cliffwing wanted to see you the moment you returned.” 

“Understood,” Stormburst stated, nodding in acknowledgement before looking at the scout.  “Seek out Scout Swiftkick and tell them they are to leave to relieve Scout Stampede by nightfall.” 

After the scout had ran off to do so, Stormburst made his way quickly into the caves.  Heading for the Chief’s audience chamber.  As he went, various bots greeted him, some with reverence, others with a hint of fear.  Both filled him with pride.  Once he about to enter the audience chamber, however, he put a serious but neutral expression on his face. 

As he stepped in, he saw the Chief sitting in his chair, discussing something softly with Baron Tigercloud, his bondmate, whom was standing to his right, facing him.  To the left of the Chief, but at a distance, was his own bondmate, High Overseer Steelstone:  he looked disturbed.  This put an uneasy feeling in his tank. 

“Noble Chief,” Stormburst announced, making a sweeping bow as he knelt on one knee.  “I have returned.  Wha’ is it you desire of me?” 

“First, wha’ do you have to report, Overseer Stormburst,” Chief Cliffwing, whom had a bulky but streamlined frame, dark brown and red in color. 

“Initiate Wheeljack has been claimed by Wre’gers, as we feared,” Stormburst reported.  “I have scoped out their camp:  they are set up in ravine, with only two ways in or out.  They could be easily sieged and subdued if we wished. I personally informed Wheeljack of his folly for not staying with us….” He allowed a small smile to play on his face with that last line.  The look of pure devastation on that bot’s face had been so _delicious!_  

“About tha’…,” Cliffwing said, his expression looking grim.  “Come out.” 

Stormburst quirked an optic ridge wondering who he was talking to.  Then, a small dark figure stepped out from behind the Chief’s throne.  His optics started to widen. 

 _It can’t be._  

Then, once the figure was fully in the light, the cloak of darkness slipped off the figure like ink, revealing a very much alive Starsong.  They walked with a limp, but were _walking_ none the less.  Starsong’s expression was submissive, but when their optics met he could see the bitterness behind them. 

Stormburst took a step back, unable to keep the shock off his face.  “H-how!?” he demanded. 

“Primus has blessed them,” Chief Cliffwing replied, a hint of awe in his tone. 

“B-but that has never happened!  Not once in our history!” 

“Perhaps because you neglected to _confirm_ their condition as _irreparable_ before tossing them in Proving Cage,” Baron Tigercloud stated bitterly.  “Starsong claimed you never took them to medic for treatmen’ first.  Is tha’ true?” 

“I know our medic’s capabil-“ Stormburst started to explain. 

“Is it true!?”  Tigercloud snapped.  Steelstone flinched.  They both knew, of the pair, Baron Tigercloud was the _least_ merciful. 

“Yes,” he finally admitted, lowing his head. As he did so, he could have sworn he saw a little smirk on Starsong’s face. 

The orange and white bot was walking toward him.  Stormburst tensed as he forced himself to meet the Baron’s icy blue gaze.  

“Your recklessness has caused a disturbance in our ranks,” Tigercloud growled.  “Many question now why Starsong los’ rank when clearly, they still bare their departed bondmate’s strength.  Some question why bondmates are considered mandatory for high positions such as ours.” 

“We need to reestablish our members faith in us,” Chief Cliffwing announced.  “Thus we feel changes need to be made.” 

“Wh-wha kind of changes?” Stormburst asked hesitantly. 

“The first, and immediate, change is that Starsong’s previous position will be restored to them,” the Chief explained.  “As reparation for the wrong that you committed against them.” 

Stormburst twitched at this. “Are your certain this is wise?” he asked carefully.  “They are at least _partly_ responsible for Wheeljack’s escape!” 

“And they did so because Wheeljack showed them sympathy and understanding during their time of grief,” Cliffwing countered pointedly.  “When no one else would.” 

“But they were responsible for their bondmates demise!”  He caught a flinch in Starsong’s frame.  That brought a little satisfaction to him. 

“ _Toidysos_ is difficult to treat…even in early stages….,” Starsong countered, their voice rough.  They froze in horror before looking at the two leaders.  “Forgive me…I spoke without permission….” 

“You are forgiven, Starsong,” Cliffwing told them.  “You told information we were about to reveal ourselves.” 

“And where did they get this ‘information’,” Stormburst growled. 

“Wheeljack.” Came the blunt answer.  “He apparently encountered those that have treated it before on his travels.” 

“And his words could be trusted on this!?  He clearly played them so he could escape!” 

“Regardless if it is true or not, one thing is certain,” Cliffwing stated as he rose to his feet.  “The world outside our tribe is advancing faster than us.  If we are to survive this new age, we need to change and adapt our methods to keep up.”  He looked at Starsong.  “That, however, is a discussion not for your audios, Starsong.  You are dismissed.” 

Starsong bowed.  “Understood, Chief,” they acknowledged.  “I thank you for your mercy.” 

“As you return to your post, inform the guards that we are having meeting of Overseers…immediately,” Tigercloud added. 

“I will do as asked, Baron.”  Starsong bowed again as they limped out the door. 

“Chief…Baron…this is a mistake,” Stormburst insisted once Starsong was out of audio shot.  “Starsong’s loyalty to us is in question…they cannot be trusted!” 

“Starsong actions are symptom of problems tha’ need to be resolved,” Cliffwing stated. 

“Problems tha’ _you_ are part of,” Tigercloud added pointedly. 

Stormburst recoiled at this, then quickly went to his knees in submission.  “Baron!  My actions were always done in best interest of tribe!” he insisted. 

“Perhaps, but you initiated punishment on Starsong _without_ first consulting your superiors,” Tigercloud growled.  “You assumed _your_ judgment was the correct one, did not think to consider the unusual circumstances behind their actions.” 

“You overstepped your role,” Cliffwing added. 

“ _Overstepped!?_ ” Stormburst screeched, starting to rise to his feet.  “You made me Membership Overseer!  It my _duty_ to keep our members-“ 

“Stormburst!”  Steelstone interrupted.  “Cease.  You only dig deeper hole for self.”  He felt calming emotions through their bond. 

Stormburst’s winglets rattled briefly but he lowered his head in submission. 

“Consider your position of Membership Overseer under review,” Tigercloud snarled.  “Do you understand?” 

“I do, Baron,” Stormburst sighed. 

“While your status of Membership Overseer is in question,” Cliffwing revealed.  “Your position of Scout Overseer is still secure.” 

That was of small comfort. 

A short time later the other Overseers arrived.  Oilhead, the Maintenance and Medical Overseer.  Scrapback, the Supply Overseer.  And lastly, Drivewhip, the Combat Overseer. 

“Overseers, thank you for coming on such short notice,” Cliffwing greeted. 

“Wha’ is so importan’ my work is interrupted?” Scrapback growled. 

“Fool, if you would take your head outta your forge once in a while, you’d know we had an escape recently,” Drivewhip retorted. 

“What!?”  Scrapback cried.  “How?” 

“The initiate, Wheeljack, was able to break your ‘unbreakable’ chains,” Oilhead replied. 

“Impossible!” 

“Not so…,” Oilhead countered.  “I inspected the chains myself:  they were partly corroded.  They should have been replaced orns ago.” 

“And whose job is it ensure the equipment we make is maintained!?” Scrapback snapped.  “Oh, right…you!” 

“I suggested replacing them at least an orn ago,” Oilhead retorted coolly. “So whose fault is it _really?_ ” 

“Enough!”  Drivewhip spoke.  “This escape is a failing on _all_ our parts!  Each of us bears some responsibility for this.” 

“This incident has brought to light several things,” Chief Cliffwing announced.  “First, is tha’ there is clearly lack of communication between ranks in certain areas.”  He looked at Oilhead and Scrapback in particular, whom lowered their heads.  “Second, our knowledge of wha’ res’ of world is doing is severely lacking, which puts us at disadvantage.  And third, number of bots recruited has dropped greatly over last few vorns.” 

“Why is tha’?” Oilhead asked. 

“There are not as many solo travelers now,” Stormburst explained.  “Bots travel in groups to protect themselves from gangs like Razers.  Plus, many stay within established kingdoms outside our borders.  Thus, targets of opportunity are few now.  Wheeljack had been first in many joors.” 

“And he turned out wonderfully, didn’t he?” Drivewhip muttered sarcastically.  “Made fools out of all of us.” 

Stormburst wanted to point out that Starsong was primarily responsible, but from the way Tigercloud was glaring at him, he decided to keep his mouth shut. 

Oilhead was in deep in thought.  “There is a potential forth issue,” he stated.  “We may soon lose our medic.” 

This was news to Stormburst.  “Last I saw, Gravelgrind appeared in good health,” he stated. 

“But her bondmate, Dunesight, is not,” Oilhead pointed out.  “I have noticed he has not been able to do simple tasks consistently as of late.” 

“So his damaged processor is starting to fail,” Cliffwing sighed.  “But Gravelgrind will not lose her status when he passes.” 

Stormburst could see where Oilhead was going with this.  “No, but Dunesight is wha’ is keeping Gravegrind here,” he reminded them.  “They originally agreed to join us to ensure his remaining time is safe and peaceful.  I already know Gravelgrind does not like us as whole…when Dunesight passes, she will have no reason to stay.” 

“She may even claim her own life,” Oilhead added grimly. 

“Then it is good thing we restored Starsong to their position as herblist,” Cliffwing stated, rubbing his chin.  “Their assistance will give her more time to spend with their dying mate.” 

“Tha’ still leaves likely issue we will soon be without proper medic,” Oilhead reminded. 

“Then we need to make finding a replacement a priority,” Stormburst suggested. 

“More than one is ideal,” Steelstone added.  “Relying on having just one fully trained medic here at main camp is foolish.  Especially if we intend to expand further.” 

“And where are we going to find such replacement?”  Oilhead asked.  “As Stormburst stated:  there are few targets of opportunity for recruitment new.” 

“Then perhaps we take from other groups then,” Drivewhip suggested.  “We could get boost to our numbers in general at same time.” 

“You suggest full on kidnapping new members?” Oilhead asked, a brow raised. 

“Perhaps not tha’,” Stormburst countered, his processor working.  “There are number of smaller groups out there tha’ we could ‘convince’ to merge with us.” 

“Such as?”  Tigercloud asked, looking interested. 

“The Wre’gers,” he responded immediately, a small smirk on his face. 

The Baron’s optics narrowed.  “The very group our escapee retreated to,” he stated.  “The ones that will have been forewarned about us.” 

“All more reason to do something about them before they spread this warning to others,” Stormburst pointed out.  He quickly repeated the report he gave earlier on how the Wrecker camp was set up.  “I have a scout observing them as we speak, with a replacement set to leave by nightfall.” 

“I agree they would be easy to siege form how you described their camp,” Drivewhip commented.  “However, I am concerned about distance.  Keeping our own forces supplied and fueled during this siege could be troublesome.” 

The rest of the meeting entailed resolving the logistical issues of setting up the siege.  During this time, Stormburst couldn’t keep a slight smirk off his face. 

Soon he will prove himself still worthy of his station as Membership Overseer. 

Soon, Wheeljack will learn that no one truly escapes from the Sirens….

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I struggled with this. So if it's not up to par with my other stuff I apologize.


End file.
